1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment, and more particularly to a novelty shirt structured to display different messages or information.
A high percentage of shirts commonly called sweat shirts and T-shirts now sold are provided with printed pictures, slogans, cartoons, advertisements, etc. The popularity of such shirts is no doubt due to various physiological reasons, such as attracting attention to the wearer, to provide humour for ones associates, or to provide a topic for opening a conversation with others. It is apparent, however, that the more bizarre the presentation, the more curiosity it can stimulate, or the stronger the message transmitted, the more successful the wearer feels the shirt is.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally the pictures or written material appear in the chest area, or occasionally on the back, and possibly both. U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,981, issued Dec. 8, 1987, to David J. Sanchez, and entitled "Interactive Message Garment" shows a shirt having a strip of material folded on itself to form a front panel of a pocket, the front panel being normally secured to a inner panel by a gripping surface so that it can be pulled open and swung about a vertical hinge line to reveal a message applied to the inner panel. The structure shown in this U.S. patent is designed mainly for use by sports fans and is structured and positioned on the front of the shirt for opening by the shirt wearer so as to express his opinion on an aspect of the game he is watching.